AVGN
How AVGN joined the Tourney James Rolfe (born July 10, 1980) is a film maker and well known as the creator and star of The Angry Video Game Nerd. Rolfe runs Cinemassacre.com, which is his own personal website and encompasses everything he works on, such as his films, movie reviews, and Angry Nerd episodes. Rolfe recently partnered with Spike.com where he releases movie reviews and gives his own opinions and critiques on films he loves and hates. In actuality, unlike Angry Video Game Nerd (character) he plays, he's a lot more decent, where we actually see him smile and laugh behind the scenes, unlike his angry counterpart, where whenever he does it's out of sarcasm or insanity. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock AVGN: *Play 405 matches in the Versus Mode. *Clear Classic-Adventure Mode without continuing. For both of these options, the player must brawl AVGN in his House. After defeating AVGN, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the nerd who plays obscure games know as AVGN!". Special Attacks F Bomb (Neutral) AVGN spits out an F-Bomb from his mouth, both verbally and literally, doing 12% to opponents with the explosion. During the explosion, opponents can take 4% damage from the afterflames of the explosion. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground and takes longer to explode until someone touches it. The bomb has a limited range. Pens (Side) The Nerd tosses a pen. It travels farther than an F-Bomb, but it does less damage. Nintenerd (Up) The Nerd dons his Nintendo suit from his Super Mario Bros. 3 review and flies upward. He can cancel the flight after 2 seconds or when B is pressed. In midair, the Nerd can fire his Super Scope by pressing A. Power Glove (Down) The Nerd lets out a shock with the infamous Power Glove. If the shock hits someone, the Nerd can control him or her like a slow PK Thunder for 2 seconds, but he can't move the opponent downward. While the opponent is in levitation, pressing B tosses the manipulated opponent, canceling the control. Atomic F Bomb (Hyper Smash) AVGN looks at the camera and does an explosion while shouting "Fuuuuuck!" Super Mecha Death Christ (Final Smash) The Nerd shouts "Super Mecha Death Christ!" and summons, of course, the Death Christ. Pressing B makes him shout to stun any opponents, A fires short blasts from both sides, and up and B fires homing missiles. The tank can do all of these techniques while moving or flying. Should the SMDC end up KO'ing himself, it doesn't affect any of AVGN's stocks. After the aforementioned KO or waiting 18 seconds, the Nerd appears back on the stage. Victory Animations #Gets a tube and says "You want me to spell it out, you a poopie head". #*Gets a tube and says "Lick my Balls, you piece of shit Nostalgia Critic." (Nostalgia Critic victories only) #Says "awwww kick fucking ass!! Live is kind of cool sometimes" while holding his NES controller. #Destroys a NES cartridge with screwdriver. On-Screen Appearance Pops out of the NinToaster, and says, "I'm the fucking Nerd." Trivia *AVGN is one of the three reviewers that are playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. The others are Nostalgia Critic and Irate Gamer. *Nostalgia Critic is AVGN's rival in Tourney 2. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:AVGN characters